Dr Syn's Christmas Lights
by MeowthTwo
Summary: There are some landings on Earth and those that are there attend to help them: after picking up the pieces of the first battle.


Dr Syn's Christmas Lights.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers, I don't nor do I make any money from them.

Author's note: Okay so this is a blatant piss-take but I've tried to make it work. It is an alternative ending to Planetfall. This time last year I did a big Autobot story, this is a small Decepticon one. I wish to apologize profusely to those I've given bad reviews to, with too much of my opinion and too little constructive criticism or praise. This time two years ago I shared a house with some bikers who didn't particularly believe in anything, but sometimes liked to decorate the house with things picked up from the streets: a polystyrene angel, a shop dummy, toy animals, disco lights, traffic cones etc. They're not there any more, nor' s the house, but memories linger. Credit goes to LittleMewTwo for the Code of Honour. An Orn =13 days. A joor = 6.5 hours.

Summary : There are some landings on Earth and those that are there attend to help them: after picking up the pieces of the first battle.

Rating: M just in case

Timeline: The film, just after Independence day, through one Christmas, to this one.

This Thanksgiving/Christmas.-The Autobot base

"Aw, Ratchet, can't we have Christmas lights in the Rec. Room? It's traditional!"

"It's one of your traditions Sam, not ours, and I 'm respecting our freedom too. How would it be if I tried to respect all your traditions at once? The army only give us money for essentials, not traditions."

"Ok I'm going to Optimus." Sam said.

"He'll say the same as me."

"It's just for a two week party time, or two days for Thanksgiving, with your other human friends, like Will, Epps, Keller and Banacek and their families." said Mikaela.

"Ah a party, now that's different. Only for an orn? O.K., if you help get things, you can decorate the outside hangar. If everyone agrees, you can have parties in the Rec. room." Ratchet said. He knew it was no good forbidding parties, and he liked brewing the high-grade energon for them, and even drinking it, as others took manning the Med-bay and Control room seriously for any alerts in base.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

The Decepticon Base

"Wreckage, this is the wrong sort of Refrigerated truck." said Dr Syn, having pried open the doors. "First you steal us one full of slimy dairy stuff that most of us can't eat, and now you bring us one full of 'fridges! And you seem to have nicked half a dime store of stuff as well!" he added as he looked at all the paraphernalia inside, including a little rope of lights.

"I have to give the other 'cons something to do" said the grey camo -marked tank, looking up from reading the first edition of "The Tank" (with free model) that had just come out. "They like looting, those fleshies are so easy to scare and I can't take all the credit."

The rest of his patrol were Payload, Swindle, Dead End and Dropkick, and they were not very bright. Well, Dead End was fairly bright but fatalistic, he did not think it mattered anyway, and he missed his fellow stunticons.

"Next time just use the scanners you were built with," said Headfixer, flicking the magazine away from him, "Now go out and steal us another truck! I'll give you some idea what to look for," and he data-bursted pictures of meat patties and frozen joints from various food company adverts he had found on the internet (we had to supplement the fuel they could get with human food at the moment, we could use almost anything for energon-almost) . "Neither Soundwave or Starscream will be very happy with this! And no, you cannot have 3 drivers as fleshy pets! Share! Leave one here!"

Wreckage and his gang went off grumbling and Dr Syn went back through his memory banks and remembered when they had first landed and found Barricade with a similar capture …

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Ah, so you're a doctor, good thing too, I need some help with my partner and some rank newbies.," Barricade had said as he helped them out of their craters, Headfixer needing more help as he was smaller. "You've come just in time, I don't know when Starscream will be back or if he cares. I'll brief you on the situation:"

Independence day last year.

"It was just after we discovered that the AllSpark was at the Hoover Dam -and Megatron!" he explained. "Starscream said 'Decepticons Mobilise!', I went for the convoy, was hit, and ended up wrapped round a pillar of a Freeway flyover, so I went back to see if my partner Frenzy was still alive.

He was, just-I found him being carried by a flesh-bag with a face like a fox and fairly easily managed to separate him from the older fleshling and grab Frenzy's body."

"Frenzy was a bad sight, he was badly burned and his head had been cut in half by one of his own discs. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his decentralized nervous system."

"I put him on my front seat, his usual place when not in my chest.

Being no doctor I could not help him and Starscream was making demands:

'Hurry up and join us in Mission City! There have been some landings, check them out, and get some fuel, immediately!'

Just because he had been leading us all the way and he was cross about meeting Megatron again he expected me to do 3 things at once and at Mach 3 as well!"

"As a frontliner I decided to obey his first command first - if we lost the AllSpark fuel would not matter and was likely to be more available near the city anyway, and newly-landed mechs were usually all right, they'd just scan an alternative vehicle form and head for the battle on either side like I had."

"So I went up to my full speed of 300 miles an hour and headed for Mission City after the convoy."

"My disguise of a police car can go anywhere but sometimes there are complications - the AllSpark had been dropped and there were some newly animated sparklings.

'O.K., can you take these, our people are dealing with them. Other units are pursuing the green robot shooting drink cans, the missile firing X-box and the car. Careful, the microwave is damaged and so is the Boombox,' said one of the fleshy police officers. So my back seat was loaded with 6 small human domestic machines. I could cannibalise the Boombox for Frenzy but only if it died, it was against the Code of Honour to cannibalise a sick sparkling. And how could I transform and fight?"

"Using my comms and scans though I found the others were getting on with this well. Only Bonecrusher had died, Megatron was on top of a building, Starscream was in the sky shooting up the human forces and when I commed Blackout he said he was on his way and he could cut some of them off. I might as well stay with the police cars and try and fulfill Starscream's other orders, as I had none from Megatron, (and he wouldn't like me interfering directly in his fight for the Allspark anyway) and get back as soon as possible. I heard an army commander say 'Sector 7 you do not exist-really now.'

One of the sparklings was based on a TV and had already mastered human speech. 'Oh no are they sending us to the scrap heap?' he said.

I knew how to deal with this one . "No-one is going to the Scrap heap, follow me," I said, and some black sector 7 vehicles did. "Where's your partner?" A young officious police officer peered at my single holoform.

"Uh" - I tried to hastily assemble another over Frenzy -

"Here," said a deep voice behind me. The young officer, seeing something beyond my privacy-smoked windows and hearing the voice, waved me forward.

"O.K. go on," he said.

"Designation?" I asked.

"Stockade!" Replied one of the sector 7 SUVs.

At the outskirts of the city I had a stroke of luck- two vehicles from the landings had come out to meet me - and they were femmes! One was young and had just scanned a striking new blue Toyota Yaris.

"Greetings, you're hot, I mean beautiful, I am Barricade, the servant of the AllSpark," I said, trying to speak civilly for I could make out no faction marks on them. It was true, I served Megatron and he was Lord High Protector of the All Spark and trying to retrieve it now.

"Greetings, Barricade, what do you want me to do?" she said.

"I wish you to bear a spark"-someone had to carry Frenzy, I did not want his spark to slip out without me noticing.

"I will do anything for the AllSpark but I don't know how, I've never born a spark before", she said, shocked and embarrassed.

"I saw I'd have to be careful, I did not want to drive her away.

"Don't be afraid, this is not hard, you're a lucky femme, it's a wonderful thing-"

"Like you'd know, being a mech!" she said.

"I just want you to help someone, both of you" I said.

"This is my friend, Mini-moke" she said, her friend had scanned a grey golf cart/beach buggy. I am Moon Blaze." They showed their blades, one wavy, one straight.

"Just transform and open your doors" I said.

"Will it save lives?" said Mini-moke.

"It will certainly save mine" I said. I did not want to face Soundwave's wrath if I didn't do all I could to save Frenzy- "and yes, several lives of our people, I hope."

Poor Frenzy could not have interfaced anyway, he did not have the strength, but I attached his wire to her and he gave her some of his memories in case that was all he could do before we got help. She shuddered slightly.

"I saw a great dark cat-like mech -like this" She said showing a Panther from the internet as a holovid from her optics, "and the Earth moved."

"That's all right, they are signs of his brothers Ravage and Rumble," I said. She took on Frenzy's body, Mini-moke took on The Micro- wave, whom she named Hot Steel, and Stockade the Boombox. The AllSpark-born Cadllac escalade turned up and said she'd take it.

"Mobilise-I mean come on ladies and Stockade" I said and we moved off.

Fuel was easy. My scans can locate sources of energy even as a Decepticon Frontliner. I scared a human away from the pumps at a garage that had a repair shop and used car lot - a good place to hide. I filled up, sub-spaced some diesel and kerosene(plane fuel), and requisitioned 3 trucks from a diner and parking lot down the road : 2 gas tankers and a truck with spares and hi-grade in it.

"Follow me. Did you not hear the announcements? We are at war!" I said via my police officer holoform.

"Does that mean we'll get compensation?" A driver said .

"I've only had the radio on for the racing and the football and it stopped."

"Is that why my cell phone and radio aren't working?" said the second.

"At least we can get bigger hamburgers. Yeah, come on!" said the third.

I chuckled. Frenzy might be lying in a heap in a femme's front seat, but his actions had still crippled this planet. "Ladies, stay here, guard the sparklings! Stockade, advance!" I said and we sped back to Mission city at top speed in our own convoy.

But it was all over. No Megatron, No AllSpark. Starscream subspaced the fuel and flew off saying "I will Return!"

"Yes, this was where we came in" said Dr Syn.

"Not quite said Barricade. "I was asked to join in the mopping up operations. Joe Calvados, Stockade's driver, said he'd stay at the garage as an Outpost and hold it for us as the human link. The other sector 7s went there or ran off. When I was free we went back to the Outpost and recharged."

Dr Syn spoke again.

"We landed the next morning and met this Chrysler Crossfire beige alt. mech looking for his femme . He'd been a bit late getting out of his crater, gained his name Jupiter or Jove Victus as he had steered these two femmes and him past Jupiter in this system in a super- fast spaceship to a moon, and she had gone off saying something about an AllSpark messenger, a large black and white mech, a big cat and the Earth shaking and she was going to have a sparkling or some such nonsense and if so their bonding was off.

"You mean Frenzy and 'Cade" said Headfixer.

I transformed and told him not to worry overmuch as I knew the combination of mechs she would be referring to for that. "Do not send her away, we Decepticons are working with the Cybertronian air and ground troops of the Lord High Protector and she might have been recruited, and her friend, by them; those before us came to find the Allspark and the Lord High Protector himself who was pursuing it for the good of all Cybertronians.

"Whats your faction?"

"Neutral.

"That's an Autobot tower accent."

"Well neutral with Autobot leanings. I learned a trade, I'm a craftsmech."

"The humans and Autobots have got the AllSpark," said Headfixer.

"Impossible!" he said, "The all spark is enormous, how could it be carried about.?"

"But if your femme was asked to bear a spark for the AllSpark is it not an honour?" Said Dr Syn.

"I guess so. I'd do anything for the AllSpark. She said it would save lives, she told me, by com."

"Good, ok, which way did she go?"

"That way, I think, I was just climbing out of my crater." He pointed.

"To the battle?" said Dr Syn, who could detect energetic activity over that way with his medical scanners.

"Do you have any weapons?" said Headfixer.

"I have my trusty staff- my nanchuka."

He did not look like Buzzsaw or any one I knew of who practised Cybertronian martial art but we took him on, and his friend who had scanned a black Toyota Corolla although he was damaged.

We turned up at Mission city the morning after the battle. Things were still being re-organized and there were news-teams, soldiers and rescue workers at work. Jove Victus' friend started deteriorating.

"I had not realised how bad you were hurt" said Headfixer.

"Those asteroids!"

I tried to save him, but his chest just opened and he died. He was old but you hate it when you lose one. I was going to salvage the body but Starscream said "Leave it, it's just a hunk of junk." when I checked up with him by com and databursted his statistics.

A little convoy of vehicles came by. They were Autobots. We hid.

A man came running up.

"Have you seen a black SUV?"

"Plenty" said Ironhide, one of the Autobots who I recognised, who's alt. was one.

"This was my grandfather's, repainted and a bit more heavily armoured than the others. He, I- it was special…some of our units were sent after it."

"An Army sector 7 vehicle is with us" -said Optimus Prime.

"Lost a car Simmons? Tut tut,"-Ratchet looked at Bumblebee.

Ratchet spotted the body, it scanned differently for energy. He went over to it and checked for life signs. It looked like just another wrecked human car, but the spark chamber was intact. Ratchet saw he could do a quick repair job.

"Can someone take him?" he said

"I'll carry Jazz's body." said Optimus Prime.

Every doctor can carry a body in subspace or a sparkling body, which we had, and up to 8 patterns for endangered patients.

I hated to leave anything to the Autobots, but there, Starscream had said to let it go.

Soundwave drew up behind us. We watched the Newsreels/heard the reports of the day before the deaths of Bonecrusher, Jazz Devastator and Blackout, Megatron's battle with Optimus Prime and the loss of the All spark and Megatron.

Even Soundwave was silent after that. Anyone would be.

After a while Headfixer said "We haven't a sparkling body for Frenzy."

"CONCERN UNNECESARY. PROVISION HAS BEEN MADE," Soundwave said, showing a cassette. "MUST SEE/ASSIST MEGATRON!"

We looked after him as he went.

"If anyone can do it, he can," said Dr Syn.

"With any luck he 'll see the crane embark the body and the ship leave" said Headfixer, being practical, "Lets go, its dangerous for Decepticons round here."

The Autobots had stopped by a human drone car and I turned up my Audio-receptors to hear them as we hid again.

"There seems to be an extra energy about this car" said Ratchet, waving his tool to detect spark energy over it.

He took out a loop, opened part of the engine, dipped it in and came out with a spark.

"Jazz was waiting for us, it's his frequency," he said, "very rare and he wouldn't have lasted much longer, only 4 joors. I can put him in the other body and repair his."

We crossed the state border to Nevada and went to the Outpost. Dr Syn managed to spark-transfer the microwave and Boombox, and Frenzy.

The next month everyone had to be registered.

Every car anyway. Whoever heard of registering a golf cart? Sound Wave arranged the registration for us, hacking into the international database. I didn't ask him about Megatron: that's his secret.

And the sparklings came out! I had repaired the Boombox body and Frenzy's, and the microwave, I had enough spares.

Headfixer and Barricade grabbed them and showed them to the diner people crying "He's saved!" (They said this about Frenzy, to us but only took the other two to the diner to show the humans, because he might have become known of.)

Three scientists on the way to Nellis gave us money, a cleaning kit and tapes and CDs for them, and the army had compensated the truck drivers so they gave us some gas, diesel oil and spares.

But there were still people from Sector 7 who wanted to destroy the little AllSparklings so we moved the garage to near Tranquility, Nevada.

I warned the Truck drivers not to tell and they said they'd keep quiet about it . A whole load of other Decepticons landed, lighting up the sky, and found a new base. O.K., there were probably Autobots too.

ooo oOo oOo Ooo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Last March:

"Will, can I have a new kitchen?"

"That's a bit much Sara, but I'll see."

"Well it would help with Annabel's washing, and I have some news for you, I'm pregnant again."

"You are? Motherfuckin celebrations!" said Will.

This Christmas/Thanksgiving/New Year.

"I got the right truck this time Dr Syn. The one that was by the diner had meat patties fillet steaks, joints, carcases, the works, even some pizzas!"

"Yes, you've done good, but Dropkick has managed to get himself captured and Starscream and Thundercracker have been jumped by the Twins in jet judo for buzzing the Autobot base. We could swap them and get fuel and spares. And Ratchet wants me to find him some lights if he can."

"Eh, I suppose we can bail 'em out!"

So we did a deal: Christmas and New Year ceasefire and prisoner swap.

You fleshlings have a beautiful planet. I have been to the forest and seen the caribou calve in the open, the wild horses give birth on

the plains. As soon as they are born, they can stand, they can get up and run, because they may have to. And our sparklings ? I asked the Boombox if it could do a binary sequence and it flashed the different coloured lights in turn, yellow/blue, red/green, that had come from the dime store and a purple one was with them, our colour, a disco flashing star.

I took the cons to make the deliveries and hand them over.

Dead End transformed to carry the smaller mechs and the Boom box, and Payload, and Wreckage brought the drivers because they trusted him.

We approached, bowed and I put the deal to Ironhide on the gate.

"I suppose I might be saving you lot from the scrapheap but we're all bound for the scrapheap anyway," said Dead End.

"Cheer up Dead End, this is a ceasefire," said Headfixer.

"You expect me to laugh? HO HO HO" Dead End said.

"No, just don't talk about the scrapheap in front of the sparklings." said Dr Syn.

"Ok doc."

Ratchet and Optimus came and took delivery of the neutrals Moon blaze, Mini-moke, Hot steel the Microwave, Disc Driver the Boombox, Rumbledrum the washing machine(drainer top), Tandoori Grill the solar fuel griller and Aqua Spike the kettle, and Up Yours the toaster.

"It looks like you've raided the outdoor section at Walmart Will," said Sara "it's like camping equipment."

"Well you wanted a new kitchen" he said, "the Autobots gave them to me. You don't mind that they're Autobots do you-well Neutrals."

"They're what?"

"Like Ironhide, Robots with their own minds"

"Oh no!"

"They're babies!"

"Oh well, I guess that's O.K. as you said it's my new kitchen, if I can't cope with them Sam can have some for college and I can ask for a grant. Thank you."

"Sam, here are your little lights for the hangar," said Ratchet.

"I brought decorations, pumpkin pie, turkey and cranberries" said Mikaela.

"And Jazz says they all agree we can have a party in the Rec room."

And this Christmas twins were born to Sara.

"We'll call the boy Will Junior after you Will."

"And the girl?"

"I thought I'd call her Heidi after Ironhide!"

And that little sparkling called Hot Steel, he'll want transferring soon, I adapted a body I found crashed on the landing site and I'm keeping it in secret with Stockade. He may at the moment have the body of a microwave but he has the spark of a seeker. Who knows, there may be some destiny about his birth?


End file.
